Why there's no answer
by 0-foreverforgotten-0
Summary: Harry begint jaar 6. Niet zo origineel voor een summary, maar ik ben slecht in summary's schrijven. H1: Daarna worstelend met gewaden en oude bruine sokken die verwoed pogingen deden om hem te wurgen, een scheldende oom Herman onder ogen te komen.


**H1: Aangenaam bezoek**

(Revieuw please?)

-----------------

Dit zou een jaar van rust worden, een jaar tussen de periodes in, een jaar dat beide kanten hun krachten verzamelde. Een jaar dat niet zo hectisch zou worden, maar ja, dat is alleen voor degene die niet Harry Potter heten. En die niet een vervelend, stekend litteken op hun voorhoofd hebben. En iemand die niet opgesloten zit in een oersaai huis op de dufste plek ter wereld. Ja, de jongen Harry Potter, had voor zijn gevoel geen geluk om daar opgesloten te zitten. Maar voor een oude wijze tovenaar kilometers verder weg, was dat de beste oplossing geweest. Die oude grijze man had het beste met Harry Potter voor, hij moest beschermd worden, maar hij moest zijn eigen leven kunnen lijden. Die wijze man zat gevangen tussen twee kanten van het verhaal. Die wijze man was Albus Perkamentus, hij lag op zijn sofa in zijn werkkamer. Zijn prachtige goudrode vogel, Felix, zong zachtjes terwijl hij uit het raam staarde. Wat moest er gebeuren met die jongen? Zou hij de voorspelling overleven, moest hij alle kanten van het verhaal weten, want zelfs alles had hij, Albus Perkamentus, niet verteld aan Harry Potter.

Harry staarde uit zijn raam op de ligusterlaan, zijn bed piepte terwijl hij zich van het raam afwendde. Hij had het natuurlijk moeilijk gevonden terug te gaan naar huis. Maar dit jaar was het extra moeilijk. Hij zou deze zomervakantie niks te horen krijgen van Sirius, geen brieven, geen Grimboudplein. Aan de oppervlakte liet verdriet zich zien door tranen, maar van binnen, van binnen laaide een grote woede. Een woede voor niemand minder dan Perkamentus, hij had niks gedaan, niks gezegd… hij had het vast kunnen voorkomen. Maar het was gelukkig een slapende woede die zich vrijwel nooit liet zien. Somber keek Harry naar de kaarten van zijn vrienden, hij had ze deze hele zomervakantie niet gezien. Gelukkig begon het schooljaar weer bijna. Aan de ene kant miste hij zijn vrienden, maar aan de andere kant…

Piekerend draaide Harry zich weer om en staarde opnieuw uit het raam. In de verte zag hij een witte vlek aankomen, _Hedwig _dacht hij. En een paar seconden later kwam inderdaad Hedwig geruisloos binnenzweven. Ze ging boven op zijn hoofd zitten en pikte zachtjes in z'n oor. Pas nu had hij in de gaten dat ze een brief voor hem had. Het perkament was grijzig en het handschrift was bijzonder hoekig, nieuwsgierig ging Harry snel overeind zitten en maakte de brief los. Hedwig vloog naar haar kooi en stopte haar kop onder haar vleugel, het was blijkbaar een lange reis geweest. Het handschrift kwam hem bekend voor, maar kon het niet plaatsen en besloot de brief gewoon maar open te maken.

_Beste Harry_

_Dit jaar word je door óns opgehaald om naar het station te gaan. Hopelijk vinden je oom en tante het niet erg dat wij je meenemen. We hebben hun al een brief gestuurd, per dreuzelpost, dat wij je meenemen naar Zweinstein. We verheugen je weer te zien, en komen rond een uur of 10. We gaan daarna met de collectebusnaar het station. Hou je taai,_

_Groeten: R. Lupos, A. Dolleman, Tops, Molly, Arhur. _

Glimlachend herlas hij de brief nog een keer. Hij was erg blij om weer is wat te horen van de buitenwereld. Zijn oom en tante en brief gestuurd per dreuzelpost? Dat was al eens eerder verkeerd gegaan, en hoe zouden oom Herman en tante Petunia daar op reageren? Nou, dat zou hij dan vanzelf wel merken, Harry was opeens weer blij om naar school te gaan, om iedereen weer te zien, Zweinstein, Zwerkbal…

De ochtend waarop Harry wakker werd, was 11 september, die ochtend straalde de zon en floten de vogels uitermate luidruchtig, waardoor Harry vroeger uit zijn slaap werd gewekt dan normaal. Gelijk schoot er een steek door zijn voorhoofd, en voelde weer een emotie die niet voor hem bestemd was. Maar deze emotie was niet te plaatsen, zoiets had hij nog nooit gevoeld, dit gevoel was, verdriet… Dat was raar, al die keren dat hij emoties had gevoeld was dat boos of blij geweest, soms zelfs ongerust, maar verdrietig? Had Voldemort dan toch een hart? Zo snel als de pijn kwam verdween hij ook weer, en Harry wilde het gevoel liever vergeten. Snel schoot hij uit bed en kleedde zich aan. Vluchtig wierp hij een blik op de klok, half zeven. Hm, veel te vroeg om te ontbijten,wat moest hij dán doen? Zijn hutkoffer was al ingepakt, Hedwig zat knorrig in haar kooi, toverstok bij zich… Langzaam deed hij de deur open en hoorde het gesnurk van oom Herman en Dirk, Dirk die dit jaar, mogelijk, nóg dikker was geworden. Hij leek nu op een uit de krachten gegroeide zeppelin, met grote vleesklompen als handen en voeten. Voorzichtig deed hij de deur verder open en sleurde zijn koffer de overloop op. _Dat word nog wat._

Hijgend zat Harry in de woonkamer van de duffelingen, zo stilletjes mogelijk had hij de koffer naar beneden willen sjouwen, maar halverwege was zijn koffer blijven haken achter de trapleuning en rolde de koffer en Harry samen de trap af. Daarna worstelend met gewaden en oude bruine sokken die verwoed pogingen deden om hem te wurgen, een scheldende oom Herman onder ogen te komen. Na een flinke ruzie was zijn oom de keuken in gestormd om zijn krant te gaan lezen, omdat hij nu toch niet meer kon slapen. Harry had het idee dat zijn haar niet vanzelf zo netjes gekamd was en zijn snor niet vanzelf zo gekruld was. Oom Herman was zenuwachtig voor "het bezoek" Een nog nahijgende Harry zat daarom nu in de woonkamer, geen zin om met een uiterst zenuwachtige, maar die dat probeerde te verbergen, oom Herman in één keuken te zitten. Zuchtend propte hij zijn spullen weer in zijn koffer en ging op zijn koffer zitten. Het was nu rond acht uur. Hij luisterde ingespannen, boven hoorde hij zware dreunende geluiden, Dirk. Deze zomer had Harry heel veel moeite moeten doen om dirk te ontlopen, omdat het leek alsof hij overal was, wat gezien zijn omvang best wel eens waar zou kunnen zijn. Met nu een nóg grotere Korzel en Kwast-achtige vriendengroep, had hij maar wat graag Harry te pakken genomen. Maar Harry was even snel zoals altijd, en nog slimmer om tactvol uit de buurt te blijven als er vrienden rondhingen. Dirk was begonnen met roken, en dat maakte de inhoud van zijn luchtwegen en niet meer op, hij hád al niet zo'n goede conditie, geen dus, maar het roken was een uitkomst voor Harry. Tante Petunia en oom Herman mochten het natuurlijk niet weten, dus altijd als tante Petunia vroeg waarom het in huis zo naar sigaretten stonk, kreeg hij de schuld.

Harry was in de zomervakantie een stuk gegroeid en zijn haar werd steeds langer, ook begon hij steeds meer échte tienergevoelens te ervaren. Waarom bijvoorbeeld die ene uit de krachten gegroeide rood opgezwollen smurrieheuvel op zijn kin niet weg ging. Had zat hem maar niet mee…

Half 10, keukentafel, tante Petunia verschrikkelijk zenuwachtig, Dirk verdwenen, oom Herman niet te pijlen, huiskamer onherkenbaar schoongemaakt, schoorsteen dichtgemetseld, Harry…..eigenlijk heel rustig. Het was half tien en de Duffelingen zaten om de tafel, de eerste huis aan huis ontmoeting met meneer Wemel was niet zo goed bevallen, en de Duffelingen waren zenuwachtiger dan ooit. Vandaag zouden er weer tovenaars over de vloer komen, en het woord tovenaars was geen woord wat ze graag in de mond namen. Weer werd de vraag gesteld waarop Harry geen antwoord kon geven: "Hoe komen die lui hier eigenlijk, en belangrijker hoe gaan ze hier weer weg?"Bromde oom Herman. "Ik denk dat ze hier verschij- dat ze gewoon voor de deur staan."zei Harry, het was maar beter om geen moeilijke tovenaars woorden te gebruiken.

De klok tikte door en al gauw was het vijf voor tien, Harry begon al een beetje ongerust te worden en liep naar de voordeur, voorzichtig trok hij die op een kiertje en tuurde de straat uit. Nog iets of niemand te bekennen en geen verdachte dingen, maar ja, als ze zouden verschijnselen was dat niet zo gek. IJsberend liep hij door de gang en wachtte tot die steeds langzamer lijkende secondes voorbij zouden gaan. Tante petunia zat nog steeds aan de keukentafel een staarde als een boze strontvlieg zoemend voor zich uit. Oom herman leek dingen in zichzelf te lopen mompelen, waarschijnlijk stelde hij zichzelf gerust dat deze keer niet de kachel aan diggelen zo vliegen. Onder het ijsberen keek Harry op de klok, 10 uur. Hij wilde nu echt graag naar Zweinstein, en hij had een hekel aan lang moeten wachten, ook al was het precies tien uur en dat de tijd was die ze afgesproken hadden. Elk mens kwam ongeveer gemiddeld tien minuten te laat. Hedwig kraste geruststellend vanuit haar kooi in de kamer. De bruine sokken die hem vanochtend probeerde te wurgen, lagen geruststellend op het tafeltje naast zijn hutkoffer. Geen vreemde dingen.

FILTS! Vanuit de keuken kwam een gouden lichtflits, en klonk er oorverdovend gekrijs en gebrul. Harry hoorde mensen brullen."MIJN KEUKEN UIT! GA WEG, STELLETJE GRIEZELS!" "DOE IETS HAAL ZE HIER WEG!" Daarna klonken er twee zachte plofjes en alles was stil. Uit de keuken kwam een triomfantelijke Dolleman over de drempel gestapt, zijn verschrikkelijk bolhoed had hij verruild voor een nog ergere blauwe cowboyhoed en zijn glazen oog stuiterde in zijn kas. "Hé Harry, alles goed?"grijnsde hij? Harry liep naar hem toe, en dolleman gaf hem een hand. "De rest is er ook" verkondigde hij met een knikje naar de keuken. Harry grijnsde en liep de keuken in. Oom Herman en tante Petunia lagen verstijfd op de grond, tussen een kwarktaartje dat uit elkaar was gespat en zich nu op de kleding van de duffelingen bevond. Daarnaast stond een glimlachende mevrouw Wemel, een sjofele Lupos en een..een.. wie was dát? Bij hen in de keuken stond een vrouw van rond de 203, met lang grijs haar dat tot haar enkels kwam, en met een bijzonder lange en hoekige neus. In haar hand hield ze een lange goudkleurige veer, zo te zien van een feniks. Het zou zo de moeder van Dolleman kunnen zijn. "Harry, wat fantastisch om je weer te zien! Arthur kon niet komen, zo hectisch op het ministerie de laatste tijd." Nadat mevrouw Wemel dat zij gaf ze hem snel een stevige omhelzing en een kus op zijn wang.

"Leuk om je weer te zien Harry, een verdraagzame zomer gehad hoop ik?"zei Lupos, toen hij Harry een hand gaf. Harry lachte even en zij dat hij het wel overleefd had. Harry staarde even naar de vrouw, wie wás dat toch? Maar plotseling schoot het hem te binnen. Tops kwam naar voren en gaf hem ook een hand. "Hoe vind je dat ik eruit zie? Ik word toch niet dik van dat lange haar he? Alles oke?" Harry vond het fantastisch om iedereen weer te zien. "Geweldig om jullie weer te zien! maar… wat hebben jullie met de duffelingen gedaan? Ze lijken zo… stijfjes…"

"O, totale verstijving… niks aan de hand, we hebben er een vergunning voor." Mompelde Dolleman over zijn schouder en pakte een kwarktaartje dat op het aanrecht stond. "We zijn hier gekomen met Felix." bromde hij terwijl het zielige kwarktaartje in een paar happen in de gleuf die zijn mond moest voorstellen verdween. Dat verklaarde de gouden veer die Tops in haar hand had. Iedereen wachtte tot Dolleman zijn taartje op had en gingen in een rij de deur uit, om op de stoep te wachtten. Terwijl mevrouw Wemel en Lupos keken of er geen dreuzels in de buurt waren, vroeg Harry aan Tops: "Waarom zijn jullie eigenlijk met Felix gekomen, jullie konden toch ook verschijnselen?" "Meer dan twee mensen die op het zelfde moment naar het hetzelfde punt verschijnselen is verdacht." zei Dolleman die mee had geluisterd.

--------------

Zo, dat was hoofdstuk1:p ja ik weet het, een beetje kort, en een beetje vreemd. Maar ik hoop dat het wel te lezen was. Zoniet? Laat het dan even weten en ik doe er iets aan, of lees het gewoon niet meer:p ?REVIEUW PLEASE?


End file.
